Dear Santa
by dreamninja
Summary: Organization 13 write letters to Santa telling him what they want for Christmas
1. Saix

Dear Santa,

I've only killed a few people this year so i'd say this years been a good year. As you know I don't have a heart in fact no one in organization 13 does so this Christmas I wanted to ask you for a heart. I know it's probably impossible but this christmas i'm not asking for something dumb like a new puppy i'm asking for the one thing I want most a heart.

-Saix


	2. Luxord

Dear Santa,

I'll just skip the formalities and get straight to the point. You seem like a smart individual so i'll cut right to the chase I want a new deck of cards that is definitely fireproof. I'm sure you're wondering why and the reason is Axel. That hot headed pyromaniac got mad after a game and singed half of my deck. Then the blundering fool Demyx tried to put the fire out so he soaked the cards which ruined most of them. The few surviving cards I had were cut up by Demyx who tried to make snowflakes out of them. I'm surrounded by card abusing idiots and that's why I need a new deck of cards

-Luxord


	3. Larxene

Dear Santa,

Listen here fatty i've been moderately good. I've shocked Demyx a total of 23 times this week and I only made him cry a few of those times which is an all time low for me. This year I want one of those flying reindeer you have but not the one with the red nose he seems like a loser. Then I want some of those elves to they seem like they would make great slaves and finally I want world domination. Since this isn't much to ask I better get all of the things on my list or you'll be the one getting shocked. And don't be stingy either fatty.

-Larxene


	4. Axel

Dear Santa,

For christmas I want some more paper so I can burn it. I had to ask Saix to write this for me because I couldn't resist the urge to burn the paper. I also want Xion and Roxas to come back then they could help me and Saix overthrow Xemnas. I would give you all the details but Saix said I shouldn't. I guess he doesn't trust you.. Now I have to go since Saix is getting grouchy

-Axel


	5. Zexion

Dear Santa,

If that's even your real name. I don't buy into you're schemes for a minute or this commercial holiday but i'm writing this letter because Demyx said we all had to. I'm not even sure if you're real or not but if you are i'm not demanding any difficult gift this year. I just want the same thing as every other year and that's books.

-Zexion


	6. Marluxia

Dear Satan,

You may think the spelling of your name was a mix up but its not I know that's your true name. You need to be wary of where you park those dumb reindeer of yours. Last year one of them ate some of my precious roses and another decided to leave me a little surprise. I must say I do not approve of those flying monstrosities. So this year just keep your reindeer away from my garden. I would ask for some flowers but the ones you pick would probably be inadequate compared to my rare flowers.

-Marluxia


	7. Vexen

Dear Santa,

I'm running low on a few of the ingredients I need for my latest experiment so I need some mercury,uranium,and plutonium plus any other things you can spare because i'm sure I could use them for something. I also want to try some tests on your reindeer if you wouldn't mind sparing a few. I couldn't promise they would make it back alive and in one piece but it's a risk i'm willing to take for science.

-Vexen


	8. Xaldin

Dear Santa,

This year I have a favor to ask you and it involves Demyx. I need more power. Why you ask because I need the power to blow Demyx off a cliff and watch his body fall until it crushes into the ground. I want to do this because Demyx dumped water on me that one time and ruined my hair. I know you may think I hold grudges but I could care less what you think. This is gonna work like a drug deal ok Santa. You will supply me with the power and in return instead of giving you money I let you live. Then as I use the new powers you turn the other cheek and pretend to see nothing. If you don't grant me my wish the wind might accidentally knock you off of the roof tonight.

-Xaldin


	9. Lexaeus

Dear Santa,

I am sorry to bother you with a letter but I have 2 requests. I wish people wouldn't be so scared of me. I guess it's because I look intimidating but I need friends to. At least I have Zexion but he's like me and he doesn't talk much. I would talk more but i'm so shy I just wish I wouldn't act that way especially around girls. Please help and have a merry christmas

-Lexaeus


	10. Xemnas

Dear Santa,

This year I want to see Aqua again. Wait no I don't i'm not sure why I put that I guess it was just that stupid voice in my head thinking that. I want world domination and to see Aqua again. Wait no I just want the first one the dumb voice in my head keeps mentioning this name I don't even know an Aqua. The dumb vessel Xehanort took over is constantly thinking about this Aqua person but that's none of your business. Just ignore all the senseless babbling about Aqua.

-Xemnas


	11. Xigbar

Dear Old Coot,

That's right Santa i'm talking about you. You probably thought I would ask for something like my eye or a new gun right. As if. I want a new bottle of scotch Demyx found my stash and drank it all thinking it was apple juice so I need more. I guess i'll also wish for Demyx to be smarter so the idiot doesn't do it again.

-Xigbar


	12. Demyx

Dear Santa,

I'll make sure to leave you some cookies like I do every year I promise. Sorry about last year Xigbar got hungry and ate all the cookies before you got here. This year I made sure to keep them hidden and I also made sure to keep Axel away from the fireplace so he doesn't burn the stockings and so you don't burn your butt when you come down the chimney. This year I want a new goldfish. I know I ask for one every year and I always forget to feed it but this time I promise i'll feed it and he'll last longer than a week like all my other fish.

-Demyx


End file.
